(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety whistle and sound generator that is capable of producing sound in various different environments and weather conditions. In particular, the all weather safety whistle and sound generator of the present invention is specifically designed to produce sound in rainy weather conditions or high winds and waves, and is also designed to produce sound when submerged under water.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Prior art whistles that produce sound by an operator blowing air through the whistle are typically comprised of a body portion having a sound producing chamber contained therein, and a mouthpiece connected to the body portion and communicating with the internal chamber. The body portion is provided with a sound producing opening that communicates the internal chamber with the exterior of the whistle. The whistle produces sound by the operator blowing air through the mouthpiece into the chamber, with the sound produced in the chamber exiting through the sound producing opening.
Prior art whistles of this type are disadvantaged in that the sound producing openings of the whistles are exposed to the environment when the whistle is in use. Should the whistle be used in rainy conditions or high winds, the rain or wind entering the sound producing opening of the whistle will have a detrimental effect on the sound produced by the whistle. In bad weather conditions, prior art whistles may be prevented from producing any sound.
The above described disadvantage of prior art whistles may be encountered in the whistles provided on the life vests of ship passengers. Should a ship passenger need to abandon ship, a whistle provided with the life vest is used to signal their position in the water to other passengers in the water nearby or to rescue vessels. If water should enter the sound producing opening of the whistle from waves washing over the passenger's head, the water could detrimentally effect the ability of the whistle to produce sound.
What is needed in both the situations described above to overcome the disadvantages often encountered in prior art whistles is an improved all weather safety whistle and sound generator that is capable of producing sound in rainy or wet conditions.